To The rest of our lives
by The-Peek-A-Boo-Bunny
Summary: Shinobu and Miyagi have finally gotten past Nanami and her grasp, six months later Miyagi discovers he wants more than just lovers. Rated T. Enjoy! (Not really a sequel to Kiss And Don't Tell, but mentions some aftermath of Nanami that fans will love!)
1. Chapter 1

It was about 6:30. The sun was setting and forcing the sky to glimmer in a sweet pink and orange hue. The bench, that a tall, older man sat on, was cold; even as he wore his lighter wool coat.

"He's late." The man whispered under his breath as he looked down at the black and blue watch that had fastened around his wrist. He took a deep breath before he tried to calm himself down.

'_Shinobu's working now, he has work that he needs to put first…and it's only your anniversary, nothing important…after all',_ he told himself as he tried to rest his wandering mind. The tall man grew frustrated with himself and roared out a cuss word making a spectacle of himself. The people around him all gawked and stared.

"Where is he, he'd better not have run off with a new boy-toy or something!" He whispered to himself. The frosty autumn air brushed against his hands and he quickly shoved them into his pockets. His long muscular fingers brushed against a soft, black velvet box and he softly smiled when he looked down at the pavement.

"Chill, Yo. He's not like his sister…" The elder man whispered to his feet before he grabbed a hold of the small, square box and pulled it out of his pocket. He placed his fingernail in the small crevice of the box and flipped it open. His strong features quickly softened when his eyes took in the custom details of the piece of jewelry in the small box.

"He'll love it…" Miyagi muttered in a hushed tone as he fell back into one of the cold metal benches and waited for Shinobu to come meet him. He sat back and grinned as he remembered a conversation he had with Katsura Rema, Shinobu's old college friend, the week before.

_Dinga-linga-ling! _

Miyagi's phone rang when he'd received a text back from Shinobu's friend, Rema. It seemed that since she finished college she'd go into business for herself, considering that more than one company had a problem with her hair that changed its color every week or so. Miyagi quickly gathered his phone, slipped it open and tapped the numbers for his password.

"I can meet you at the jeweler, not a problem. What time?" She seemed curious about why he wanted to meet at a jeweler, but didn't question him on it.

Miyagi took a deep breath and grinned happily before texting back that he'd rather meet her at the juice bar.

He stood up from the office's couch and stretched as Kamijou Hiroki walked in through the door. "You and your boyfriend got married, right?" The elder man asked bluntly as he saw a golden band shimmer in the office lighting.

Kamijou froze up, looking down, he quickly removed the ring and slipped it into his pocket.

"How long?" Miyagi asked as he shadowed the younger man.

The younger man tightened up and zipped his lips, up until Miyagi wrapped his arms around the small man and tried to hug the answer out of him.

"Miyagi!" A voice from the open door way called with a large amount of rage entangled in it. Miyagi took a deep breath as the dark and ominous aura around them filled with anger and resentment.

"Shin-Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi stuttered and then looked down at the compromising position he'd been caught in with his subordinate.

Kamijou's body was tightly wrapped in Miyagi's strong arms; the younger man had managed to get turned around and had his hands on Miyagi's chest. He looked down and thought, '_Ah yes, this is what most people would call a misunderstanding_.'

With a mean and hurt glare, the young man stormed off down the hall, at a pace the old man couldn't even think to compete with.

"Damn it…" Miyagi huffed under his breath as he ran down the hall and down the stairs. Miyagi let out a sigh and figured that a few days would pass by and Shinobu would be back to normal. So instead, he walked back into his office and studied his lesson plan.

By four-thirty that afternoon, the autumn sun was high in the sky as Miyagi began walking towards the small juice bar that Katsura owned. She was right down the street from the university's campus. He wanted to support the business of his lover's friend by buying a drink. He opened the door to the small shop and he'd been taken by complete surprise. The small establishment she was the owner of was packed with customers.

People were all shoved together as they all gawked awkwardly at the woman behind the counter, her magenta-pink strands hanging loosely from her chestnut-brown bun that she'd had covered in a black hair net.

"One banana-blueberry-mango smoothie with cherry whipped cream." She called out and the patron, who had already paid for their drink and was looking at her hand.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, a sly look in his lustful-green eyes.

"Feel what?" She asked with an inquisitive smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder at him, already preparing the next customer's drink.

"The connection between us, it's like a match that belongs in heaven, and I am the only one who can get you there." He winked and Katsura Rema rolled her eyes at him.

"Nice try stud, but I don't date customers." She softly smiled as the guy frowned and left his business card, his cell number on the back. She picked up the business card, slapped it down on a pointy receipt holder and then handed the next man his order.

"Hey, did it hurt?" A tall college student asked with a wink that Katsura missed.

"Did what hurt?" She asked back, and then she saw Miyagi walk into the establishment, she waved for him to come over and the older man did so.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from the heavens?" He used the same old pathetic pick up line the others had and she sighed.

"Hey honey, what can I get'cha?" She looked over to Miyagi and smiled softly, acting a little more than friendly with him, trying and get the customer off her back. Miyagi shrugged and then named a random drink. The young college slacker gawked awkwardly as she looked at him with a sad smile. "Sorry, I don't date customers." She shrugged before she hugged Miyagi lightly over the counter.

"What the hell!?" The slacker shouted with anger. "You're all over him!" The pissed off man exclaimed and then went to dock Miyagi in the face. Miyagi caught the fist and twisted it slightly, making the young man cry out in pain.

"Please leave. You're causing a disturbance." Miyagi sighed as he looked to Rema.

"Oh and sir, he's not a customer, it's on the house for him." She smiled softly at Miyagi and then began creating the next three drinks, since they were all girls and most likely wouldn't hit on her.

"Thanks!" The girls all grinned gratefully and walked over to a seat by the window, the lime-green walls really brightening the place up.

"Thanks for that, he's been coming in the past week and bugging me." Katsura Rema sighed and looked at him, the long line of patrons fizzled out after about fifteen minutes. She looked over to Miyagi and took a seat so she could take her break.

"What did you want to shop for at the jeweler?" Rema asked as she sipped out of a drink she'd made for herself.

"I want to marry Shinobu…" He looked down with a light blush and a large grin.

Katsura Rema happily smiled and got up from her warmed seat to hug him.

"I'm so happy for you, Miyagi!" She brimmed to the rim with joy. "So how're you going to do it?! I wanna hear EVERYTHING!"

Miyagi took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're full of energy, ya know…" He sighed and then looked at her as she rushed to the back to grab her purse and keys to the shop.

She turned off the lights and placed a sign on the door. "Be back whenever" The sign said and she looked over to Miyagi.

"Tell me on the way over, okay?" She felt like she could cry. Her best friend, who she loved like a brother, was getting married! She felt like a proud sister. Shinobu deserved love. It had been a strange six months since his and Nanami's wedding that fell apart at the seams; but that's what they all wanted so no harm was dealt.

Well, except for Nanami, who found out that she was pregnant with her half-brother's child. It turned out her father liked his sister-in-law more than they knew. Rema took in a deep breath.

"Let's go…" She smiled and walked out the door, Miyagi following her and walking out first so that she could lock up the shop.

"Do you have any idea on what you're going to say or when you're going to do it?" She adjusted her bag that hung from her shoulder and started walking down the street.

Miyagi smiled softly and pulled the hairnet off her head and handed it to her, letting her brunette and bright pink strands free.

"Yes, I plan on doing it the night of our anniversary." He took a deep breath and looked at Rema, who could only express pure happiness to him.

"That's romantic, Miyagi. I'm happy for you." She looked up at a sign that said "Tokyo-Jeweler."

Miyagi grabbed the door and pulled it open to let Rema go in first. Right off the bat, a salt-and-pepper haired man looked at them as if they were a couple.

"Ah, are you two shopping for engagement rings?" He smiled softly and clapped his hands together.

Rema and Miyagi looked at one another and shook in rejection. "No, we're just friends! He's looking and I'm helping!" She exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh-my I'm so, so sorry!" The clerk expressed his deepest apologies and began walking over to the women's rings, where Miyagi split off from him and looked at the men's section. Suddenly, he smiled softly as he browsed the ring cabinet.

Miyagi looked over every single ring and frowned, none of them seemed to scream "Shinobu, I love you with my entire heart, you're the one I want, the one I dream of, the one who could break me with a single good-bye, the one who is my everything.''

The salesmen looked at him and grinned. "Do we see something we like?" and within a few seconds Miyagi shook his head.

"Oi, Miyagi…." Katsura called, she had a napkin and a pen, which she had borrowed from a woman whom was helping another couple with their rings.

"Come here." She ordered and took a seat at the counter. "Sir, can we send out a design and have a ring custom-made?" She asked with a bright and sweet smile.

The man simply nodded and then grabbed a piece of paper from his printer.

"Miss, please use this, if you're going to design something. We wanna be able to see it.'' He smiled and placed the paper in front of her.

Katsura looked at Miyagi and smiled.

"Let's start with the band, okay?" She drew out the ring band and looked at him. "Gold or silver?" She questioned.

Miyagi took a deep breath "Silver. He's not the type to wear gold, it's too flashy." He looked down.

"What kind of carat diamond do you want, 1/2, 1, 1 ½? " She asked in a simple way.

"One karat. It's the middle; not too big and not too small." He watched as Rema drew the diamond in the ring, her detail was remarkable. Rema could have easily been an art major, if she'd only apply herself.

"Okay now do you want anything in the band, like maybe his birthstone, or a special stone that means something, like I don't know...a ruby could mean a fire that is always burning…" she mumbled a little unsure of herself.

"Amethysts and rubies, four of them, going in a pattern of ruby, amethyst, ruby, amethyst…." Miyagi made up his mind within seconds and once again watched as Rema designed the ring further.

"That looks beautiful!" The salesmen interrupted with a large grin, he then smiled softly. "Would you like that engraved?"

Miyagi nodded and thought up a line. "You're a terrorist, you blew up my heart, and I love you for that, Shinobu." Miyagi listed the first thing off his mind and a few seconds later Rema slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Try again, Miyagi…" Her eyes were wide in fear as she looked at the clerk.

"You-your lover…is a terrorist?" The jeweler was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to think.

Rema clapped in with a laugh. "He just means that….Shinobu took over his heart and made him feel the love…" Rema laughed and then looked at Miyagi, "laugh." She ordered and within seconds the elder man let out a large roar of laughter.

"Old men…are idiotic, aren't they?" Rema asked in a low breath, her heart raced when she thought the salesmen meant an actual terrorist. "We'll just put: I'm a slave to your love, Shinobu."

The jeweler grinned and looked at Rema's drawing, and grinned. "It'll be ready by next week," he said and the two friends left the shop.

"Miyagi, Miyagi!" A semi-distant voice loudly called out as he saw a man sitting on a bench under the clock.

Miyagi looked up and saw his lover's blonde locks, he looked at the open box and flipped it upside down. He crammed the box into his pocket, and focused so much on the worried expression of his lover, he didn't even notice when the ring he had in the box slipped out and softly clanging on the pavement.

"Are you ready?" Miyagi asked as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his lover's forehead. Shinobu nodded and entangled his arm with Miyagi's and walked off.

"Sorry I'm late. Work was a hassle." Shinobu apologized as they walked away from the bench and towards the a little bar a few blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miyagi, Miyagi!" A young man's voice called out from a slight distance.

The young man was a few moments late in meeting his partner and gasped deeply, trying to catch his breath as he continued running. Miyagi looked up with a loving and compassionate smile. He could tell, just from the strained voice, who it was and got up from the warmed metal bench.

"Hey." Miyagi grinned happily as he walked up to Shinobu and seemed to be in a cheerful and happier mood than he was earlier in the day.

"Miyagi! I'm sorry! Things got hectic at work and I'm late." Shinobu, bent over, frowning as he continued puffing, trying to reclaim air after jogging a mile and a half from his law office he'd just been promoted at.

"It's fine. You're here now." Miyagi reassured his worried lover by grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Shinobu's heart pound rapidly, like a horde of elephants stomping across the Savannah.

Shinobu smiled back as he tucked his briefcase under his shoulder and walked with Miyagi towards the restaurant where they had their reservation.

Tonight was a special night and Miyagi chose one of the best westernized restaurants in the Metropolitan area. The warmed restaurant air blew onto the two lovers as they walked through the foggy-glassed doors. Light music quietly flowed through the restaurant, a piece from Mozart called Moonlight Sonata; its haunting melody, a welcome lullaby to Miyagi's ears.

Miyagi had a simple taste of classical music, he enjoyed it as he read, but truly didn't care about what song played when he was face-deep into literature.

"It's nice in here." Shinobu commented as he looked around and saw the classy golden tablecloth-covered tables with matching candles and single white roses nestled in the small single-flower vases in the middle of each table.

The maitre'd was bent over sorting out menus when Miyagi finally walked up to the man's podium, not knowing the man was behind it. "Hello?" Miyagi called and within a few seconds the short man popped up with a light and apologetic smile.

(Hiya,

Thanks for reading the second chapter of The Rest Of Our Lives. I hope you liked it. This chapter was edited by Tenti.T. -She's very wonderful!- Feel free to leave a review, I actually cried when I read this, I'm like "T.T I NEED DUCK TAPE!" -to tie Miyagi and Shinobu together. hahahahahahaa anyway, I hope you'll finish this story on out because your favorite OC just might have to save the day!)

"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?" The man asked as he opened a large black binder, filled with numbers and people's names.

"Yes, two for Miyagi." The older man smiled as he looked over at Shinobu, who wasn't really paying attention to his lover and the host.

"Ah-yes! Come this way." The man grabbed a pair of silverware and two menus before he quickly walked to a table in the back. It was by a window that had a gorgeous view of two swans swimming in a private lake. "Tachibana, your server, will be right with you. Please sit tight." The man seemed pleasant enough, but did not spare a second in leaving them alone.

Seated at their table, there was idle chatter around them, but the two lovebirds paid no mind to them as they opened the menus and peered over the choices.

"How was work?" Miyagi asked as he glanced over at Shinobu while poring over the menu. Miyagi smirked as he stole a quick peek every now and again as they sat across from one another.

"It was… alright, I guess." Shinobu sighed as he saw a waitress rushing towards their table, her long brunette hair bouncing as it was pulled in a tight ponytail.

"Good evening, I'm Tachibana. What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked in a delightful and courteous tone.

Composed, Miyagi smiled at her, asking for a glass of water and a hot cup of black coffee. She simply nodded and then looked over to Shinobu, who looked as if he were glaring at Miyagi for being a _little_ friendlier than normal to the rather attractive waitress.

"I'll have a bottle of cabernet, if you don't mind and a glass of water as well." Though Shinobu acted pleasant as he waited for her to take their food order, in his mind he was ripping out her eyes and setting her on fire for even looking at his lover, wanting to tell that woman to screw off because _he was taken!_ But he didn't. He sat there as Miyagi stared at the young, probably college-aged server.

Miyagi took in a deep breath as he stared off, lost in his own thoughts, as he imagined how Shinobu would get up and go to the bathroom to wash his hands before the meal came. Then, right when the little terror got back, he'd kneel on one knee and ask him to marry him. He didn't notice that while he daydreamed, he was actually looking in the direction of the young server, Tachibana, and slowly pissing off his fiancé-to-be.

"Miyagi…

"_Miyagi!_" Shinobu irritatedly called, trying to capture the older man's attention. Finally, failing for five minutes, Shinobu snapped his fingers right in front of his older lover and sighed.

"You've got a hearing problem?" The young terror asked with a hurt, almost depressed tone.

He looked up and saw the waitress come back with the Cabernet in her hand. It looked expensive as the label held a picture of a man on a horse. She smiled and popped the cork with the metal corkscrew she kept in her apron's pocket. She then set out two crystal glasses, one for Shinobu and one for Miyagi.

"Is it a special occasion?" The waitress asked as she poured the liquid into the glasses.

Shinobu opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Miyagi had cut in and looked at the woman.

"Not really." He replied as he smiled, flipping his eyes to the menu, finally deciding on what he wanted to eat.

Shinobu looked down and sighed, he felt saddened. _Did Miyagi forget about our anniversary?_ Shinobu wondered as he saw the young waitress kindly smile at the love of his life, her beautiful, pearly-white teeth shining through, making her red lips seem like a plum. He sighed and tuned out Miyagi as he ordered. He only saw the woman as she jotted down the order then look at him.

"What can I get you?" She asked as she continued to smile jovially.

"Um, just the roasted duck." Shinobu sighed and got up from his seat. "I'll be…right back…" Shinobu said, dejected as he turned away from Miyagi and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Okay." Miyagi grabbed the set of menus and handed them to the woman and watched as both people left the small area.

Miyagi slipped his hand into his pocket and fondled the smooth ring box. "I can't believe I'm going to ask him." Miyagi whispered under his breath and took a deep breath, trying to relax his nervous features. His heart was racing so quickly that he couldn't even look at Shinobu, since the thought about proposing to him and hoping, no _praying,_ that he would say 'yes' was driving him crazy.

"I…need some practice…" Miyagi told himself as he took it out of his pocket and placed the box on the table, pretending that Shinobu was there in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"Shinobu, there are times in a man's life when…when….you know you want to move forward. You want a better job so you leave your old one, you don't want your kids around anymore, so you send them to college… God, that sounds a little dark…" Miyagi winced as he looked down, holding his head in his hands. It sounded more like the old bastard was breaking up with the little terror rather than asking him to marry him.

Then, thinking that if he saw the ring, he'd be more calm than if the box were closed, he flipped the lid open.

And his jaw _dropped_ as he saw the empty box.

"No, damn it. No!"

He felt his heart beat anxiously thundering in his chest.

_How could he have lost that hand-crafted ring?! _

_How could I marry Shinobu if he didn't have the ring in his possession? _

_Would the little terror think it was just a game and dump me?_

He took a shuddering deep breath and looked down. "Damn it! I have to leave! I have to go find that fucking ring!" He whispered to himself, under his breath.

Slowly walking back to their table, Shinobu asked, "Hey, what're you doing?" with a confused look as he saw Miyagi desperately searching under his chair.

Thinking, no _praying_, that the ring was lost under the table. "What do you mean?" Miyagi deceptively asked as nonchalantly as he could, slipping the ring box back into his pocket. He placed his folded hands on the table, trying to keep them from shaking.

"You looked like you lost something." Shinobu voiced his own opinions, sighing softly as he took his seat. He could tell that Miyagi had been under some stress, and maybe the two of them had some relationship problems, for example, him catching Miyagi hugging Kamijou in the office. But he thought Miyagi was acting a little more…unusual that normal.

Shinobu sighed as he leaned across the table to kiss him, but Miyagi quickly stood up and pushed Shinobu back slightly.

_Oh no…_

Miyagi didn't mean to reject Shinobu, but with that simple act, it was easily read as so. He was just so surprised, one moment he was sitting in front of him, the next they were about to kiss, in _public_ of all places!

Shinobu still half leaning across the table for a few moments, was shocked by what had just transpired, and the second Miyagi tried to ruffle the younger man's hair, he stood up and fled out of the restaurant, running down the street.

Miyagi slapped a random bill down on the table and rushed out after him, gasping as he ran after him.

He stopped in his tracks, turning frantically as he looked around, hoping to spot his younger lover. No luck, until a snowy swan honked loudly in the water. Miyagi looked down toward the river bank and finally saw Shinobu sitting on the cold ground.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi called as he raced down the small hillside.

Shinobu looked at him, his eyes stained with tears. "Miyagi we need to talk, now…" his voice a rough, cracked tone. His heart was slowly being broken into a million pieces.

Miyagi simply nodded and grabbed Shinobu's hand, pulling him towards one of the benches by the riverside.

"You've been off…recently. I mean, I've caught you hugging Kamijou-sensei and you seem to have forgotten that today was our anniversary, and you-you even rejected my kiss…are you trying to tell me that….you want to break up?" Shinobu sped through his speech, his breath barely even able to say the last words of his sentence and his heart feeling like it could shatter if he heard the answer to his question.

Miyagi took a deep breath and then looked into Shinobu's pewter eyes. "Shinobu, there are times when you realize something needs to change…like if you want a better job, you quit and go job hunting; if you don't want you child in your house anymore, then you send them to college…" He was interrupted by Shinobu.

"You _do_ want to break up!" Shinobu pulled himself away from Miyagi and slapped him harshly on the cheek, his face contorting into an angry mask. "You bastard! After all this time I've spent with you, Miyagi… Miyagi, I _hate_ you!" Shinobu shouted as he rushed away from Miyagi, tears spewing from his eyes like a river.

_'I can't believe him, after all those years, he wants….he wants another person!_ Shinobu said to himself as he rushed towards the station. _I hate him…I hate that I love him with everything I have!' _Shinobu was crushed; he'd completely misunderstood Miyagi's words.

Miyagi didn't want to get rid of their relationship, he'd wanted to move forward, onto better things. He wanted to marry him and live together as his husband. Miyagi shook his head as he took in a deep breath.

"Damn it." The tall man whispered under his voice as he placed his head into his hands. "I fucked up…" He scolded himself as he lay down on the bench.

He softly wept as the world around him fell apart. The tall and elder man tried to drown out the hell around him, the world that had seemed so bright, now only seemed like darkness. He sighed as he relaxed his mind and shortly fell asleep on the bench, dreaming of a life with Shinobu.


End file.
